


Different

by DimondDoggie



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: not canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimondDoggie/pseuds/DimondDoggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel looked like normal kids. Suburb home, nice family, normal preteen problems. They have no clue how wrong they are. Dipper and Mabel are nothing like normal kids. Dipper has always seen things that no one else has ever seen, earning him an "active imagination" when he was kid, but now he's almost a teenager... could he just be insane? And Mabel has always had imaginary friends, many of them being grown ups, which concerned the family. The same applies for her. Could they both just be insane? Or... do they have rare gifts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> This totally strays from the canon show! I just wanted to write this idea down. Hope you enjoy either way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of many...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's not a lot of Dipper in this one, but don't worry! He's coming soon!

"Mom!" Dipper cried, running as fast as he could to his mother. Dipper was terrified. He had just seen something, it was horrific. Someone had just been hurt, really badly. And it was by the hands of someone else. A tall man with no face, in a black suit. He'd had tentacles. Tentacles! He had ripped the man apart. limb by limb. Dipper didn't know what death meant back then, but the man was dead. 

Dipper's mother looked up, hearing one of her children call out for her. She was concerned. The look her child was giving her, it was one of horror. She looked around. There was nothing out of the ordinary though... She embraced her son when he got to her. She looked at him I the eyes. "What's the matter? You look like you saw a ghost..."

"A... A man," was all he could get out. He buried his face into his mother's legs, breathing in her scent for comfort.

That was the last time they went to that park for years.

~~ ¤ ~~

Mabel looked all around her. She couldn't believe this park was so big! It had a slide, a merry go round, and monkey bars! It was so cool! She ran across the pebbles that covered the ground. Making a mad dash to the seesaw. She happily sat on one end looking expectantly at her twin brother. Her smile became a confused puckering of her lips. Her brother was staring at the forest, eyes wide. Mable wondered what he could have been staring at, but she looked back at the seesaw.

She knew her brother wouldn't be playing with her today. She looked around, hoping another kid would be willing to play with her. She spotted a little girl, she looked lonely. She wore blue jean overalls, and a rainbow sweater. She had dirty blonde hair tied back with what looked like red string and she had no shoes on. Mable saw an opportunity to make a new friend. Mable jumped off the seesaw and ran to the girl.

"Hi! I'm Mable, but you can call me your new best find ever forever!" Mabel greeted the girl once she got to her spot on the fringes of the party ground. The girl didn't even look up at Mable when she had said hi, instead Mable saw a few tears roll down her cheeks. Mable wondered why she was crying, had she been crying before she got here? "Are you ok? Do you need your mommy?"

This time the girl looked male in the eyes. She seemed to be shocked when she saw Mable was looking at her. She scooted over to the side a few feet, looking at Mable with hopeful eyes. Mable cooked her head to the side in confusion for a moment, but them immediately followed the little girl. The little girl cried with joy at this, jumping to her feet.

"You can _see_ me?!" She cried as she jumped up and down. Mabel's mouth broke out into a wide smile. She during know what seeing her had to do with making the girl smile, but she was thrilled either way. The girl then let out a gasp. "Do, do you want to play on the merry go round?"

"Sure! Then could we play on the seesaw?" Mable asked, wanting to play on the seesaw so badly, but didn't want to be rude, so she would pay her game first. The pair ran to the merry go round were a few others were already playing. They went ahead and just jumped on. Mable closed her eyes, trying to guess what color she'd landed on. Maybe a blue? Ooh, yellow maybe? She opened her eyes. It was a faded red, but in her eyes it was pink. Mable let out a squeal of delight. She looked at the little girl, she'd landed on a light yellow-green piece.

"Hey!" Said a boy that was on the outside, pushing a blue piece one wedge over from her. He looked to be about ten or eleven, kind of old to do other things, but since he was helping out other, smaller kids no one thought anything of it. "Name's Doug. You?"

"I'm Mable! And this is--?" Looking at the girl, giving her a questioning look.

"Claire!" Said the little girl.

"Claire!" Repeated Mable.

Doug looked at Mable, seeming confused for a moment. He looked at Mable, then the place that Claire was at. His mouth made an 'O' shape with his mouth, having a look of understanding spread across his features. "Nice to meet you two!" He said, sounding a awkward, but friendly.

"Nice to meet you--!" Mable started, but was cut off.

" _Mom_!" Mable heard her twin brother cry out. Mable looked over at her twin, fear coming across her face. Dipper didn't get scared easily, so something was up. Something was very wrong.

"Woah! What happened to that kid?" Doug thought out loud. He stared at Dipper for a moment. "Hey, is he your brother or something?"

"Yeah..." Mable said as she jumped off the merry go round. "I have to go home."

"No!" Mable looked at the horrified look on Claire's face. The little girl's eyes were displayed and treating up at the thought of Mable leaving her. Mable felt guilt gnawing at her chest. She had to go home, but she didn't want to leave Claire.

"But I have to go home." Mable said, walking away from the girl.

"I'll come with you!" Claire cried running to the brown haired girl.

"But my mommy doesn't know you or your mommy." Mable protested.

"Then why don't you introduce her to your mom?" Asked Doug, only hearing Mable's side of the story. He had gotten the gist of it though. It was a little girl with her first imaginary friend. She didn't get one else, but her could see her. He didn't have anyone explain it to him, so he didn't really have any. But from what he could remember they'd been pretty fun.

"Well..." Mable said, not sure if that'd work.

"Hey, is better than not trying right?" Doug reasoned.

"Well, ok! Come on Claire!" Mable called running towards her frightened brother and horrified mother.

Doug went back to helping push the wheel for the other kids, smiling at the little girl as she went. Though he could have swore he felt a cool breeze as he heard the words, _"Thank you."_ While a little creeped out, he brushed it off as his over active imagination.


End file.
